


slow love

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Dan impulsively attends a speed dating event and sweeps a handsome stranger off of his feet.Literally





	slow love

Dan's spent the last thirty minutes of his shower hiding in the corner, his face pressed against the tiles while the hot water slips down his back. He's often surprised by his own actions, impulse control not being something he's especially good at. But right now he's genuinely baffled by whatever demon thought possessed him to not only browse the websites but decide that yes, this is exactly what he needed.

Stepping out of the shower to stand there dripping onto the bathmat, he stares at his reflection in the steamy mirror. He's more nervous than he expected to be and his stomach pitches anxiously as he towels off. His hand hovers over the moisturizer as he debates what kind of sign that might send before huffing at himself in annoyance before slathering it over his skin. He likes having smooth skin, thank you very much, and if some guy thinks it's strange well then, fuck him.  
  
Dan pads into the bedroom to get dressed and has another mini-crisis over what to wear. He'd been told to dress casual but that could mean anything. He doesn't want to be underdressed and messy but he also doesn't want to look pretentious by overdressing either. He utters a moan of frustration and flops face down on his bed to shriek into his pillow before flopping over onto his back. He knows he's being stupid and dramatic but hasn't done this in ages. Eventually, he climbs out of his bed to pull on a pair of black jeans and his striped jumper. It looks good on him and more importantly, he feels good in it. And he needs all the confidence he can get.  
  
He gives himself a critical once over in the mirror before heading out. His hair is curling nicely today, falling over his forehead in a way that looks youthful but not like he's trying too hard to look young. He ignores the threads of gray weaved in among the waves and the smile lines at the corners of his eyes and grabs his coat, letting the door fall shut behind him.  
  
*

The coffee shop is closed to the public in order to accommodate tonight's event. He has to show his ticket at the door and feels mildly embarrassed by the interaction, hiding in the corner once he's inside. Tables set for two have been arranged in neat rows, the delicate candles placed in the center giving off a soft glow in an effort to create a romantic atmosphere. It smells of coffee and chocolate and a nauseating mix of colognes that make his stomach lurch.  
  
“Oh Jesus, what am I doing here?” he mutters to himself. He can feel a panic sweat start to form on his forehead and decides to bail, turning abruptly toward the door. He has a second to register the fact that someone is stood directly behind him and then he's ramming into them, knocking them to the floor.  
  
“ooof”  
  
“Oh shit, shit! I'm so sorry!” he babbles at the man lying on the floor. He leans down and offers his hand to help pull him upright. He brushes frantically at the man's shirt and tries not to burst into humiliated flames. “Jesus, are you alright?”  
  
The man laughs and catches Dan's hand in his own, pulling it from where it was smoothing over his sleeve once again and forcing it into a handshake instead. “It's fine...I'm fine, really!” He releases Dan's hand and takes a step back with a smile. “My name's Phil. Are you here for the event? You look a little young for it.”  
  
“Ah, yeah. Definitely not too young, but thanks,” he laughs breathlessly. “I'm Dan, by the way. Sorry again for knocking you to the floor.” He wills the flush in his cheeks to disappear as he discretely gives Phil a once-over.  
  
He's fit. Like really fit, with his salt and pepper quiff and bright blue eyes. He has a bit of stubble and the beginning of smile lines around his mouth that seem to match the fine lines that whisker out from the corners of his eyes. It's the kind of face that looks like it smiles often and it makes Dan feel comfortable and a little less awkward. Nearly as tall as Dan himself, he's wearing dark trousers and a maroon button-up with pink hearts on it. There's something sweetly hopeful about it, as if he's hoping it will bring him a spot of luck tonight.  
  
He opens his mouth but gets interrupted by the event organizer.  
  
“All right gentlemen! Let's grab a drink and get started.”  
  
*

Speed dating is weird. He hadn't really known what to expect and it's way more awkward than he anticipated. Rotating every five minutes, they sit down at the tables for four minutes of stilted conversation and clumsy icebreakers. There were a few people he thought he might be able to get on with well enough but before he could really learn anything about them they were gone, shuffled down the line of mockingly romantic tables. It wasn't a bad experience but by the end of the night, he was glad it was done, ready to head home where he could put on his ugliest pajamas and mope.  
  
He'd just taken a deep, fortifying drink of his wine when Phil dropped himself down in the chair opposite him at the table. He sucked in a surprised breath and promptly chokes on the wine in his mouth, barely able to keep from spraying the man across from him. He swallows hard then coughs, snatching up a cocktail napkin to press to his watering eyes.  
  
“Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you,” Phil says apologetically. “I was hoping maybe we could talk for a bit. You know, now that this is all this is over?”  
  
He looks adorably flustered; his pink cheeks, shy eyes, and nervous lip biting giving him away and Dan can't help but smile at the sight. “You mean like a speed round, Phil?” he teased, resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward. “Are you gonna answer my questions?”  
  
He laughs and mirrors Dan's position, angling his body closer to where Dan's sitting. “Sure, let's hear them.”  
  
“First question-how old are you?”  
  
“Boring question Dan, but I'm forty-two. You?” he asks.  
  
“Thirty-eight.”  
  
Phil pouts then. “Ugh, a baby. Stop making me feel old.”  
  
“Alright, old man,” he snickers, “second question-how often do you get that quiff professionally done? I know a clever dye job when I see it.”  
  
Phil blinks at him for a moment before breaking out into a huge smile. “Oh, you think you're clever, don't you? Fair enough, fair enough... I get the roots touched up every now and again. And don't think I didn't notice how carefully your hair falls over your forehead. Receding a bit there, Dan?”  
  
Dan tosses his head back and laughs. It's his big, boisterous, too-loud-for-indoors type of laugh but he doesn't care. He's having fun and judging by the way Phil laughs too, he doesn't seem to mind.

“oooh, must have struck a nerve there, eh Philly? Ok, the last question- how do you feel about getting out of here and taking a bit of a walk? It's a bit crowded here, don't you think?” he asks. He waits nervously, afraid he may have rushed things but then sighs in relief when Phil's face lights up.  
  
“I'd love to!” he exclaims, rising to his feet. “C'mon babyface, I'll buy you an ice cream.”  
  
*  
  
Phil does indeed buy him an ice cream.  
They walk through the park as they eat their treat, stopping to feed the ducks broken pieces of waffle cone and laughing at their disgruntlement when the snack stops coming. They sit on a park bench and talk; discussions of music segueing into movies and then into food and their favorite restaurants, chatting until the air cools and the moon begins to rise.  
  
Phil offers to walk him home and Dan happily accepts, not ready for the night to be over. He's had a lot of fun tonight, the silly kind that makes him feel young and carefree again. He looks over at Phil in the muted glow of the streetlights and feels a hot sort of tugging in his gut. He lets his eyes wander over his face, lingering on his lips then glancing away before Phil notices, and wonders just how the night will end.  
  
They linger at Dan's door awkwardly before Phil steps forward to lay a gentle, questioning kiss on Dan's mouth. His lips are warm and soft pressed against his own and he sighs into it, opening to accept the slide of Phil's tongue along his. Phil's hands come up to cup Dan's cheeks while they kiss and Dan can feel himself melting at the tenderness of it.  
  
He breaks the kiss to rest his forehead against Phil's, eyes closed and breathing ragged. His hands are resting on Phil's hips and when he opens his eyes, he looks directly into Phil's beautiful blue eyes. “Phil, would you like to come in?” he asks quietly.  
  
Phil bites his lip when he nods and looks endearingly nervous once more. “It's been a while for me,” he whispers, “I may have forgotten a few things.”  
  
Dan laughs softly and kisses him again before taking him by the hand, leading him into his flat. “Me too, Phil.” he says quietly, closing the door behind them. “We'll remember together.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> you can like/reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/182709012800/slow-love-rating-g-words-15k-summary-dan) if you'd like :)


End file.
